OS Larry Stylinson 1
by Leledu44girl
Summary: Harry ne vas pas bien ces temps-si, Louis l'a remarqué et ne le lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu d'explication tout cela donnera lieu au début d'une nouvelle histoire d'amour.


Harry venait de lire des messages de fans sur twitter avec son ordinateur, malheureusement ces messages n'étaient pas forcément des plus agréable, depuis toujours il ce disait que c'était facile de croire une personne qui dit que tu es incroyable, parce que cette personne est fan de toi, mais une personne qui dit qu'elle trouve que tu es une merde, nul, ennuyant .., tu te demande forcément mais pourquoi elle dit ça ?, et Harry réfléchissait encore à cela, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des personnes disait qu'il était nul, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait était chanter encore et encore... mais apparemment, une bonne partie de la population ne voulait pas cela, De plus en ce moment il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments, depuis quelques jours, quand il était proche de Louis, son coeur battait plus vite, ses yeux dérivait sur sa bouche pulpeuse, il s'était donc un peut éloigné de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il ce passait, et il refusait d'admettre, il refusait d'admettre que ses sentiments dépassaient l'amitié, et puis avec Eleanor de toute façon, Louis ne le verrait jamais comme lui, il le voyait, il réfléchissait donc, le coeur battant vite, les mains tremblante, des sanglots le déchirant, roulé en boule dans son lit, la chambre dans le noir, aux personnes qui étaient contre lui et au fait qu'il vivait un amour non réciproque qui commençait à le bouffer et à le détruire peut à peut puis soudain il sentit un poids en plus sur son matelas, il ne bougea pas, essaya de retenir ses sanglots, et fis semblant de dormir, Louis venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Harry ... ? »

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot s'en le vouloir

« Harry est-ce que ça va ? »

N'ayant pas de réponse, et commençant à perdre patience Louis alluma la lumière et revint vers le lit, puis tira brusquement la couverture. Harry ce recroquevilla un peut plus sur lui même, essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues et resta dos tourné à Louis.

« *sèchement* Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« *recule d'un pas choqué par le ton de la voix d'Harry* Mais.. Mais enfin Harry qu'est ce qui te prends ? ça fait 10 fois que je t'appelle pour venir de manger, je viens te chercher, et toi tu as vue comment tu me parles ? Et puis qu'est ce que t'a depuis plusieurs jours à m'éviter comme ça ? »

Harry pas d'humeur ce tourna vers Louis et le regarda dans les yeux, Louis voyant ses yeux rouge et les quelques traces de larmes restantes sur son visage ce rapprocha, s'assit sur le lit et pris les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Curly ? Je ne te comprends plus en ce moment, pourquoi tu as pleuré ? »

Harry ce mordit les lèvres et hésita à lui répondre.

« C'est juste que les gens.. les gens disent tellement de choses à propos de moi...Je pense que je n'ai pas ma place dans le groupe... »

Louis mis une claque sur le derrière de la tête d'Harry.

« Non mais ça va pas de dire ça ? Ne redis jamais une chose pareille sinon ce n'est pas derrière la tête que tu vas l'avoir la claque mais sur les 2 joues! Les One Direction, ils sont 5, à 4 ce ne sont plus les One Direction, COMPRIS ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête et ne dis rien.

« Bien, je peux savoir la cause la plus important de tes pleures maintenant ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Louis... »

« Ne te fiche pas de moi Harry, toi et moi on c'est très bien que ce que tu viens de me dire n'étais qu'un petit partie de la cause pour laquelle tu pleurais. »

« Laisse tombé tu veux ? »

Harry ce releva et fonça vers la porte voulant échapper à la suite de la conversation, cependant Louis ce releva et lui attrapa le poignet violemment et le retourna.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir ? Mais putain mais qu'est ce qui te prends à la fin !? Tu as vue comment tu m'évite !? Et après je suis censé être ton meilleur ami hein, et bah c'est super l'amitié avec toi ! »

« *murmurant* C'est bien ça le problème.. »

« De quoi ? »

« Rien, laisse je te dis ! »

« Non non mais je t'ai entendu Harry, c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Si je te le dis, tout vas changer, tu vas me rejeter et.. et les gars aussi... »

« Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne pourrais te rejeter ! »

« Je.. je crois que j'aime autant les hommes que les femmes... »

« *souriant discrètement* Oh.. Et bien c'est un peut surprenant mais je ne vois pas le problème ! »

« Ce n'est pas tout... je suis amoureux *Rougis* »

« *perdant son sourire et parlant sèchement* Ah, et de qui ? »

Harry Tremblant, baissa les yeux et répondis: « De toi... »

Harry resta les yeux baissé et attendis une réaction de Louis, celle-ci ne venant pas, il releva la tête et découvrit un Louis souriant les yeux brillant d'amour.

« Tu n'es pas dégouté ? tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir alors que c'est tout ce que j'attends depuis des jours ! »

« Mais.. Eleanor ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une couverture, je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait jouer le rôle de petite amie pour voir si tu étais jaloux ! »

« Alors.. Alors toi aussi tu as des sentiments pour moi ? »

« *Caressant doucement la joue d'Harry* Oh Que oui j'ai des sentiments pour toi mon ange. »

Harry s'approcha timidement de Louis et le regarda dans les yeux voulant lui faire passer un message, Louis comprit et ce rapprocha lui aussi d'Harry jusqu'à ce que leur torse ce touche, puis il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune, ils entamèrent un tendre baiser, celui-ci finit, Ils ce détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

« Et pour les gars et les fans ont fait comment Lou' ? On ne peut pas leur dire ! »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent ! S'ils nous aiment vraiment alors ils comprendront. »

« Je t'aime Lou'. »

« Je t'aime aussi Hazza, n'en doute jamais. »

Fin.

Voilà le premier OS de publié, il n'est pas très long, les prochains le seront sans doute plus, j'essaierais de publié assez régulièrement en attendant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! #Léa


End file.
